Wiki Content
Installation and Getting Started Installing the Essentials Mod Getting Started__INDEX__ First Things First - Setting Yourself up as Owner Recommended First Steps - A Basic quick start guide with some basic features to get you up and going quickly Permissions Hierarchy - For information regarding the available ranks and their permissions. Mod Configuration - Will send you to the modding category Whitelisting your Server with a Steam Group - Guides you through the process of Whitelisting your server using a SteamGroup. Setting Naming Length and Censorship - Controls allowed name length and words used for censorship in names and in chat. Upgrading the Essentials Mod Uninstalling the Essentials Mod Mod Configuration Main Config Files - Description and Details Config.ini - Please click here to go to the Config.ini category page and many articles. Commands.ini - Many articles relating to the commands.ini file and its usage. Kits.ini - Want to implement kits? Go here and check the articles. Motd.ini - Check here to see articles relating to configuring the motd.ini file (MessageOfTheDay) Ranks.ini - Check here to the all the articles relating to Ranks. Controller.ini - Check here to see articles relating to Crafting Restrictions and the Controller.ini file. Default_Loadout.ini - Change the items that your players spawn with. Other Config Files - Content and Articles Other Config Files Reloading Essentials Configs on the Fly - Shows you how to make changes and commit without restarting your server Tools and Features [[::Category:Admin Based Tools|'Admin Based Tools and Features']] Enabling and Using the Admin Remove Tool - The Standard admin remove tool. Can remove any object regardless of ownership (don't confuse with the Remover Tool) Enabling and Using the Admin RemoveAll Tool - The mother of all remove tools. Use with Caution and for the love of god don't let your players Enabling and Using the Random Command - Useful for random lotteries or similar. Enabling and Using the Portal Tool - Point, shoot, teleport there. 'nuff Said Enabling and Using the Rfreeze Tool - Freeze all players within a given radius. Great for catching fly hackers. Warping - Takes you to the warps article, allows you to setup admin or player based warping Other Handy Admin Tools - A big list of other handy tools you can deploy to your admin toolkit. [[::Category:Player Based Tools|'Player Based Tools and Features']] Enabling and Using the Player Remover Tool - Allows players to remove pillars, ceilings or foundations with nothing on them by hacking at it with a melee tool. Enabling and Using Player Based Teleporting - Allows you to enable player based teleport usage in game. Other Handy Player Tools - A big list of other handy tools you can allow your players to utilise. Door Sharing - Takes you to the Door Sharing Article. Contains player based instructions. Leaderboards - Takes you to the Leaderboards Article - Contains player based usage/instructions. Player Based Warping - Takes you to the Warps article - Contains player based usage/instructions. Creating Kits - Takes you to the kits section [[::Category:Zones|'Warzones a']][[::Category:Zones|'nd Safezones']] Enabling, Setting and Removing Safezones - Will show you all you need to know to enable and setup a Safezone. Enabling, Setting and Removing Warzones - Will show you all you need to know to enable and setup a Warzone. Enabling Building in Zones - Will show you how to build in a Safezone or Warzone. Damage Multipliers in Zones - Will take you to the Damage Multiplier page which contains options for setting damage values in the zones. Troubleshooting Zones - Will take you to the Troubleshooting category for Zones. [[:Category:Factions|'Factions']] Enabling and setting up Factions - All the info you need to enable and setup factions for you and your players. Damage Multipliers - Will take you to the Damage Multipliers article which contains options for setting faction based damage values. Troubleshooting Factions - Will take you to the Troubleshooting section for Factions. Troubleshooting Setup/Installation Troubleshooting - Check here if having install, update or uninstalling issues. Config.ini Troubleshooting - Check here if having issues with your config files. Commands.ini Troubleshooting - Check here for issues with commands or the commands.ini file. Kits Troubleshooting - Check here for issues with kits in game or the kits.ini file. Motd.ini Troubleshooting - For issues with the motd.ini file or motd in game problems. Ranks.ini Troubleshooting - For issues with the Ranks.ini file or rank issues in general. Zones Troubleshooting - Check here if having issues with your Safezone or Warzones. Factions Troubleshooting - Check here if you are having issues with your factions. Bug Reports - Check here for confirmed bugs or submit one of your own. General Participating Servers - List of Rust servers running the Essentials Mod. Essentials Changelogs - Essentials version change logs - Find out what has changed! Essentials Photos - Photos of Essentials in action. __NOEDITSECTION__